


Consider This

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Iron Widow - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: Natasha winds up in another reality where she is married to Tony, and she starts to see how different her life could've been if she'd made slightly different choices along the way.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

The bright California sun glinted off the metallic finish of the Iron Man armor as he flew through the air, searching for an opening. 

A few feet below him, several Avengers assembled as they were swarmed by thousands of tiny nanobots, an unfortunate side effect of an abandoned attempt at disabling the former Ultron problem. 

He silently rolled his eyes as he spotted his advantage. Months after defeating the psycho killer robot and their last Hulk sighting, they were still dealing with all of the chaos and aftermath and now this. He would never live this murderbot incident down. 

He turned his wrist, exposing the golden panels covering his forearms and catching a ray of light on the brightest part of his armor, sending the reflection straight into the path of the mother bot. 

Across the way, the young witch girl and the guy with the wing pack were sticking close to Captain America, picking off dozens of the smaller bots at a time and clearing a path for the soldier without really connecting the dots. He sighed. It was the same team, but it sure looked different from here. 

“Need a hand, Shellhead?” 

He grinned as he landed smoothly, his eyes settling on the amused face gazing up at him with her hand over her eyes to shield them from the brightness. Her vibrant red hair was shining in the sunlight and her movements were swift and pointed as she kept the nanobots at bay. 

“We’ll be doing this all day if we don’t disable the mother bot,” he told her. 

“The big one’s controlling them…” she said slowly, the realization lighting in her green eyes. She pointed her Widow’s bite cartridge at the center of the robot and with a flick of her wrist, released a blast of electricity. 

“You just get me,” He said, nodding his head in appreciation as the tiny bots that had been attempting to swarm him faltered and fell to the ground. He powered his thrusters and flew off, ready to get over to where Vision was struggling in his newfound form to adapt to this battle. 

“It took patience to reach that point,” Natasha replied. “It’s amazing what a little bit of that can do.” She slipped it casually into their banter, but her meaning wasn’t lost. 

Considering that she was the world’s greatest super spy, she wasn’t exactly the most subtle when it came to getting her point across. 

“The bigger bots are where it’s at, Cap,” Tony spoke into his invisible mic. “Get the big ones and the little ones will fall.” 

“This would be a good time to have some precise arrows handy,” Rhodey’s voice came over his earpiece. 

“He would have this mess cleaned up faster than any of you boys,” Natasha said, crouching down low beside Wanda, who nodded approvingly. 

“Don’t encourage them,” Tony said, sending a glare Rhodey’s way even though he knew he couldn’t see it from behind his helmet. He shook his head. “Geez. How many times do I have to tell you guys we need to be focusing on what we have, rather than what we’ve lost?” 

“I think that’s the last of them,” Steve said. “Great work, everyone.” 

Rhodey’s faceplate retracted as he landed next to Tony, revealing his frown. “What do we do with all this?” He asked, gesturing with his chin to the thousands of dismantled nano bots. 

“Round ‘em up,” Tony said. “Scrap metal.” 

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “You’re going to use them in your shop? Have you learned nothing? Was Bruce leaving in vain?” 

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Spare me the lecture, Widow. You guys are on my turf now.” 

“Yeah, I’m beginning to think this whole ‘West Coast Avengers’ headquarters thing is kind of redundant anyway. I think it’s time to head back to New York,” she said. 

“Whatever. You can go wherever you want,” he said icily. 

Natasha shook her head slowly, her disapproval evident on her face. “Typical Stark behavior,” she shot back. “The minute things don’t go the way you want them, or someone has an idea that’s different from yours..” 

“Uh, Mr. Stark?” Vision called from his perch on an awning a few feet above them. “Should we be worried about that?” 

Tony gazed out over the horizon to where Vision was pointing, his mouth slowly dropping open in shock as thousands of tiny beams of light sprouted from the nano bots simultaneously, growing in intensity and spreading over the area. 

“It’s heading right towards us,” Steve said. “Everybody, get down!” 

“I can help,” Wanda said, raising her hands and summoning an invisible shield around their group. 

“What kind of energy is that, and how can we stop it?” Sam asked, turning his head towards Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” Vision started. “The potential affects could be disastrous to the air around us as well as the environment. We need to act quickly.” 

“I realize that,” Tony said, biting back on his sarcasm. “Wanda.” He looked at the young girl, gritting her teeth as she struggled to keep up her shield of protection.

She looked up at him, puzzled at hearing her name called in the midst of their discussion. 

“Maybe you’re focusing your power in the wrong direction. Can you contain the energy and disable the blast before it happens?” 

“He’s right,” Steve said, nodding encouragingly to the young girl. “Remember, just concentrate on what you want to happen.” 

“O-okay,” Wanda said. “Here goes…” 

Tony shielded his eyes from the red sparks the crackled around them as her efforts shifted. In a split second, he saw a bright flash of light and was distantly aware of the others rising around him. For a moment he felt weightless, as if he couldn’t control his own flight. Then he saw nothing, felt nothing and then he heard a crack and he tumbled to the ground in a heap with his team mates. 

“What was that?” Someone was saying, although he couldn’t decipher who it was. 

“Is it over?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said as they all slowly stood. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what happened….” Wanda said, her legs shaking as she stood among her teammates, all arranged in a circle. 

“Is everyone alright?” Rhodey called as they briefly checked themselves for any injuries. 

“The nanobots are gone,” Vision pointed out. “Whatever you did, Wanda, it worked. You’ve managed to neutralize the threat and keep us all safe from harm’s way.”   
“Maybe not all of us,” Tony said, looking from face to face as he took inventory of his teammates. “Where’s Natasha?”


	2. Chapter 2

She was weightless, floating through the air in a cloud of nothing and then there was a loud crack and she tumbled to the ground in a heap. 

She inhaled sharply, shoulders heaving from the impact and opened her eyes into the bright California sun, slightly apprehensive at what she would find. 

“Nat?” A familiar voice said. “Oh, thank god! She’s alright.” 

“Tony?” She blinked a few times. “What happened? Is it over?” 

He embraced her fiercely, holding her close against his chest and the action surprised her, but she was grateful just to have something familiar to hold onto after the uncertainty and the unsettling feeling, so she threw her arms around his neck. 

Then he was kissing her, a passionate, desperate kiss, hand pushing her head back, fingers sliding through her hair as his lips pressed against hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. 

She gasped, slapping him across the face and pushing hard against his shoulders as she struggled to break free of his grasp. “Are you out of your mind?!” She exclaimed. 

“Ow!” He shouted. “What’d you do that for?” He ran a hand across his cheek and took a couple of steps back, gazing at her with a puzzled expression on his face. 

Standing a few feet away, Wanda watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow and Steve was peering cautiously at her. 

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry, okay?” Tony said, slowly reaching for her. 

“Don’t touch me!” She hissed. 

“Alright, alright.” He retreated with his hands raised. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He nodded to Vision. “Cue the cleanup crew. We’ve got other things to take care of.” 

“Nat,” Steve said behind her with a gentle voice. “Are you okay? You had us worried.” 

“I’m fine. The force from Wanda’s blast just shocked me a little, that’s all.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Come on. Let’s get back to headquarters. I’ll send a recap to Hill and you rest up.” 

She nodded, waiting for him to make the first move before she headed in the direction of the newly built compound. 

She gazed over her shoulder, but the rest of the team had already dispersed and not even a breeze was left to rustle the leaves on the palm trees. 

The hot California sun blazed down on her, as if thousands of tiny little destruction bots hadn’t just tried to harness its power. 

XXXXX

The affectionately dubbed West Coast Avengers compound was bustling with activity when she tapped her clearance badge to enter through the sliding doors. Leave it to Tony to get this place built and fully staffed almost faster than the team had agreed to the idea of having more than one base of operation. 

Only… was it her imagination or was the place slightly more finished than she’d remembered from when she was here that morning?

She made her way to the elevator, deep in thought and not really paying attention to the group of young interns that passed her in the hall. 

“Hi, Mrs. Stark,” one of them greeted her. 

Her head snapped up, but the interns had already rounded the corner. She shook her head, boarding the elevator and pressing the button that would take her to the secured common floor. 

She was grateful to see that a short woman with long curly brown hair and a neat yellow jumpsuit was the only other person on board and she nodded silently to the other woman.

“Good Afternoon, Mrs. Stark,” the woman said with a polite smile. 

Her eyes narrowed. “What did you just call me?” 

“Mrs. Stark? I’m sorry, would you prefer Black Widow, ma’am?” 

Natasha shook her head, ignoring the question. “And you are?” 

“Lisa, ma’am. From courtesy.” The elevator dinged and the woman moved forward with an uncomfortable smile. “Well, that’s my stop. Have a nice day, Mrs. Stark.” 

The elevator inched up the rest of the floors agonizingly slowly until she finally reached her destination and headed to the kitchen. If she was this tired from lack of sleep that she was nearly delusional, she hoped a warm cup of tea and a nap would cure it. 

“Rhodey!” She said, glad to see a familiar face in the common area. “Care for some company?” 

“Nat.” He hugged her briefly and nodded to the table. “Of course. Have a seat. How are you?” 

“I think…” She touched a hand to the bridge of her nose. “I think I might be going slightly crazy.”

Her friend looked at her closely from across the table. “Why would you say that?” 

She frowned. “Ever get the feeling that you woke up on a different planet? And what is it with this place? When did we get that plant? What, did Tony finish this thing overnight?” 

Rhodey smiled. “You know Tony. He never stops until he gets what he wants. Hey, speaking of…. you two get into a fight or something?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Only a fight with about ten thousand tiny, energy consuming murder bots. Why, what did he say? Where is he?” 

“Probably sulking in his workshop. You know, the usual.” 

“Good to know some things never change,” she muttered under her breath before taking a sip of her tea. Out loud she said, “Rhodey… there is one strange thing. Why is all the staff calling me Mrs. Stark?” 

He was looking at her strangely and he hesitated for a second before answering carefully, “what else are they supposed to call the wife of Tony Stark?” 

She coughed loudly, sputtering hot tea from her mouth and he rushed to hand her a napkin. “What?” She asked, her voice almost a squeak. 

“Hey, Nat. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“There she is!” Just then, Clint came bustling through the kitchen, ruffling her hair affectionately as he passed. “Man, you gave us quite a scare earlier. How are you doing?” 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Um… fine? What are you doing in California? Where’s your family?” 

He frowned. “Laura and the kids are back on the farm, you know that. And I’m here because this is a work week for me.” 

“Work week? You’re retired.” 

“Retired?” He said with a chuckle. “Yeah, right. Like that happens in a superhero life.” 

He studied her closely and she looked back at him. “Something’s different about you,” he said.

“How so?” Rhodey asked, rising up from his seat to lean against the counter next to Clint. 

“Why are you wearing that necklace?” Clint said, gesturing to the quarter of an inch arrow that hung from a chain around her neck. “I’m right here. You only wear that when we’re apart. And where’s your wedding ring?” 

“Wedding ring?” Natasha said. She shook her head, her heart skipping a panicked beat. “Clint, can we talk somewhere? Alone?” 

He was looking at Rhodey with a concerned expression on his face. “She hit her head or something during the battle earlier?” 

“No!” Natasha snapped. “I didn’t hit my head and I’m just fine, okay? It’s not me, it’s everyone else. You’re the ones talking about wedding rings and I swear if one more person in this compound calls me Mrs. Stark, I’ll—“ 

“Okay, okay,” Clint interrupted soothingly. “You’ve clearly had a rough day. Can I take you home?” 

She nodded, eagerly taking the hand he offered her and letting him lead her outside to his familiar jet. This was all she needed. A smooth ride to the other side of the country and she’d be safely back home at her apartment in New York. She’d tell Steve that the California sun was getting to her and that she only wanted to train at the compound upstate for now. She was sure the new Avengers would be just fine between her and Steve in New York and Tony and Rhodey in California and her mundane routine would be welcome until Fury had to call her in for the next mission. 

All too soon, the jet was landing and she looked out the window, puzzled to see they’d landed on the strip outside of Tony’s mansion. 

“I thought you were taking me home?” Natasha said. “To my apartment in New York? What are we doing here?” 

Clint frowned. “This is where you live, Nat.” 

The panicked feeling from before threatened to overwhelm her, but she couldn’t let Clint see. “What are you talking about, Barton? This is Tony’s house.” 

“And you’re Tony’s wife. Which makes it yours too.”


	3. Chapter 3

She lowered her head as she tapped her hand against the glass, aware that whatever A.I. was currently powered up had already alerted him to her presence. 

He looked up when he saw her, motioned for her to come inside and she stepped in. 

“I hope you’re going to make yourself useful while you’re here,” he said, handing her a wrench. 

She wrapped the fingers of both hands around it, clutching it to her chest for a moment. “I’m… sorry about earlier,” she said quietly. 

He nodded once in recognition of her apology. “I suppose I caught you off guard, considering. You’re not from around here, are you?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. You know?” 

He smiled. “I sort of figured it out when you hit me in the face.” 

She cringed. “Everything’s the same… only some things are different.” 

He gestured a finger in between them. “Us not being married is one of them.” 

“So you don’t think I’m crazy?” 

“No, of course not. I think you’re from another reality, but I don’t think you’re crazy.” 

She sighed in relief. 

“Who else knows?” 

“Um.. Clint. And Rhodey, maybe. I think that’s it.” 

“Good. Let’s keep it that way. No need to alarm the others.” 

“Where’s your wife?” 

He studied her, setting his tools down on the counter and stepping away from his workbench. “Standing right in front of me.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I mean your Nat.” 

“Well, there can’t be two of you inhabiting the same space at the same time.” He folded his arms across his chest. “That’s not how this works.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “And you’re suddenly the expert on alternate realities, even though it’s only been a few hours? You are the same Tony.” 

He grinned, a familiar grin that spread over his features. “Now you’re getting it.” 

“Same place, same time. Different circumstance,” she said slowly. “Are we really married here?” 

“Yes. I take it we’re not there yet, where you’re from?” 

She shook her head. “No, no, no. We’re not… anywhere…. at all. Actually, we barely get along. Sometimes we don’t even like each other.” 

His grin softened into a wistful smile, his eyes shining. “Ah, yes. I remember that stage.” 

She crossed her arms. 

“Well, can I get you anything while you’re here? A snack? Some tea?” 

“Actually… it’s been a long day. I think I just want to go to bed.” 

He nodded. “Alright. I’ll show you upstairs. We can figure this thing out in the morning.” He offered his arm and she let him lead her through his house to a bedroom. 

She recognized most of his house, knew this room was his private bedroom as she’d been to his home many times before and knew his taste. But there was something different. A purple comforter was spread neatly over the king sized bed, purple curtains covered the futuristic blinds and the pile of simple gray pillows had a few purple ones neatly tucked into an inviting looking pattern. Purple… her favorite color. 

The area rug in front of the closet had a Russian design to it, and even the sheets were a fine silk, her fabric of choice for bed linens. 

She placed a hand over her chest, her eyes filling with tears. “Maybe this… this was a bad idea,” she whispered. 

“It’s fine. I’ll sleep in another room,” he said softly. 

“It’s not that it’s just… this is a little overwhelming right now.” 

He nodded. “Totally understandable. I could make up another room for you, if that’s what you prefer.” 

She shook her head, reaching for his hand and he eagerly slipped his hand over hers, giving her a light squeeze. 

“Tony…” she whispered, the tears falling down her face. “I’m scared.” 

“I know, sweetheart,” he said, pulling her into an embrace. “Me too.” 

She sobbed into his chest. “I want to go home.” 

“Sssshhhhhh,” he murmured, his fingers circling over her back. “We’ll figure this out, I promise. But you’re safe here.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

“I don’t know how to get back home.” 

“I don’t either,” he admitted. “But I promise, I’ll help you.” He gestured to the bed, inviting her to sit and she patted the space next to her.

“You probably want your wife back just as badly as I want to get back to my friends,” she realized out loud. 

He nodded in agreement, sliding across the bed until his back was against the headboard. “But it’s okay. You’re among friends… people who love you.” 

“You… love me?” She asked, raising her head to look up at him. 

His brown eyes were wide, long eyelashes damp. “I love you very much,” he whispered. 

She swallowed hard, something about the honesty in his voice and his expression causing a lump to form in her throat. “H-how…. how long have we been married?” she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

He smiled fondly, the fingers of one hand coming up to brush through her hair. “It will be five years this Saturday. We have a big anniversary party planned in the ballroom of the new compound.” 

“Five years?!?” She asked incredulously, her voice taking on the squeaky tone for a moment. “Then we have to get your wife back before then,” she added more decisively. 

“I’m a little out of my element on this one, but I guess I do have some ideas about what happened,” Tony said softly. 

“Good,” she said. “That makes two of you who are on it.” 

He stopped stroking her hair long enough to gaze at her quizzically. 

“If I know my Tony, then he’s already looking for me,” she told him. 

“I thought you said you don’t get along?” 

“We don’t. But you’re still the most loyal, determined person I know,” she said softly. 

He pulled her closer into his chest. “Well, if I know your Tony, and I do because I’m him… then he won’t stop until he finds you.” 

She smiled, leaning into him. “If anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” she said, knowing it was true. 

He held her tight, both arms wrapped around her and a part of her thought maybe she should put some distance between them, but a bigger part was grateful for the soft, comforting, nurturing side of her friend that she’d barely had a glimpse of. 

“So… how did we get together anyway?” She asked sleepily. 

“Hmmm… it’s a bit of a long story, but I guess it all started when we made out at my fortieth birthday party.” 

“No way…. that’s not how it happened. I was working undercover during your fortieth birthday party.” 

“Yeah, and we made out in the closet. I’ll admit, I was a little… bruised when I found out the truth. But… daaaaaamn. That kiss.” 

She frowned, calling upon her memory to piece together the differences from what he was telling her as he rambled on, his voice soft like a lullaby and his embrace comfortable as he tucked her in between the blankets while he talked. She could feel the smile in his cheeks as he pressed his face into the top of her head, one hand still stroking her hair as she started to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

“I retired for about a half hour, and you already lost my best friend?” 

Tony rolled his eyes behind his tinted lenses as he regarded Barton standing in the doorway of the workspace. “Oh, look. Just what we needed. Someone else clogging up the lab.” 

Clint clapped him on the back as he walked past, flashing something between an amused smile and a grimace as he peered at the holographic computer screens and handwritten calculations sloppily scrawled across the desk in the center of the room. “Good to be back,” he muttered sarcastically. 

“You’ll have to excuse him. He hasn’t slept at all yet, we ran out of alcohol four hours ago, and we haven’t heard from Banner,” Rhodey called from his perch across the room. 

“Truth be told, I think we’re all a little grumpy.” 

“Plus your fragile ego is probably telling you it’s your fault, huh?” Clint said, nudging his arm.

“No. It’s her fault,” Tony replied, pointing to a corner where Wanda was sitting with her head in her hands. 

“Tony.” Steve’s voice came as a warning. 

“Sorry, you’re right. Most of us in this room were all right there,” Tony spat. “Most of us,” he added with emphasis, glaring at Barton.

“Alright,” Steve said. “You made your point.” 

“Did I?” Tony said angrily. “Twenty-two floors in this complex, one of which includes a start of the art recreation room and you all pick my lab as your favorite hangout. This isn’t the time for team-building, Steve. One of us is missing, and the only person who could actually be of some use to me is not answering his phone right now so unless any of you have something constructive to add to this mission I suggest you all make yourselves scarce.” 

Steve sighed. “You’re not the only one that’s worried about her.” 

“Worried or not, we have to find her!” Tony snapped. 

Steve looked to Clint. “Has she tried contacting you at all? Even somewhere you wouldn’t necessarily think to look first?” 

He shook his head, then gestured to Tony. “Don’t you have some creepy Stark tracker tech? I bet you’ve figured out how to keep tabs on all of us.” 

A smile slowly started to spread across his face. “Finally, you’ve said something worth my time, Barton.” He stood, reaching towards a screen next to a monitor that was replaying a recorded video of Wanda’s blast on a loop. 

Steve frowned. “We’ll talk about that later. In the meantime, can you do it, Stark?” 

“Course he can,” Clint said confidently. “If Nat’s anywhere on this planet, this guy right here will find her.” 

Tony froze, his eyes growing wide as his skin paled. 

“Tony?” Rhodey said, his voice tinged with concern. “What is it?” 

“What if she’s not on this planet?” Tony asked, barely above a whisper. 

XXXXX

Natasha searched through the cabinets, rummaging quickly for a clean plate and some silverware. She hadn’t had a chance to learn her way around the new California building, but luckily this place was set up a lot like the one in upstate New York. In no time at all, she’d found all the ingredients she needed and got to work. 

After awhile, she heard footsteps approaching in the hallway adjoining the kitchen and she looked up just in time to see Tony entering. 

“Hey,” he said, surprise evident on his face. 

“Hey yourself,” she said with a smile, replacing the lid on a jar of mayonnaise. “I didn’t expect to see you up here.” 

“I was just breaking for lunch,” he said, eyeing her cautiously. 

“Oh, good. You’re just in time,” she replied, sliding the plate over to him. “I made you a sandwich.” 

“You did?” He asked, still with the tone of surprise. 

“Yeah. I figured it’s the least I can do after you’ve been working all day to help me. Thought I’d have to bring it down to you, though. Can I get you something to drink?” 

He sat down at the table, eagerly accepting the sandwich. “Water, three ice cubes and a couple of mint leaves, please.” 

He gestured for her to sit across from him when she turned around with the water and she settled down where he’d indicated. 

“You know, where I’m from you would never stop to take a break for anything, let alone to eat. I actually don’t think anything short of an alien invasion would get you to pause for even a second,” she said casually, watching him as he took a big bite out of the sandwich. 

“Yeah, I used to be like that,” he said. “Before I learned some other, healthier habits.” 

“What made you slow down?” She wondered, genuinely interested. 

He hesitated for a few seconds before he met her gaze. “You did, actually.” 

“I did?” 

He nodded. “Took you some doing. But you finally drilled it into me, how to recognize the signs that I need to stop for a minute before it becomes unhealthy and self destructive.” He winked, a knowing smile spreading over his cheeks. “You are wise and all knowing.” 

She snorted. “It’s kind of funny hearing those words coming out of your mouth.” 

“Speaking of wise and all-knowing,” Tony started. “I know we said we would keep your… uh, situation on the down low, but I’m thinking we should probably tell Steve.” 

She raised a surprised eyebrow. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. He is the leader of this team and he should know when something’s not right with one of his teammates. Plus, I think I could use his wisdom and guidance on this one.” 

“Huh.” She took a bite of her sandwich, chewing on the corner thoughtfully. 

“What?” 

“Those words sound even funnier coming out of your mouth.” 

His eyebrows knitted together. “How so?” 

“It’s just that… you and Steve. You don’t exactly… get along, where I’m from.” 

He didn’t stop eating, but he was still looking at her and she could tell that she had his full attention. “Actually, you don’t always get along with a lot of people.” 

She glanced up at him as he raised his glass to his lips, closing his eyes as he savored the flavor of the water while he took eight consecutive gulps. 

“So that’s why you always smell like mint….” She said thoughtfully, her voice trailing off. 

“Hmmm?” 

She shook her head. “Back home. You always smell like mint. I don’t know, I guess I just always assumed it was some expensive toothpaste meant to cover up the alcohol on your breath.” 

He laughed, a real unguarded laugh, his cheeks reddening slightly and mirth shining in his eyes. “Exactly how messed up am I where you’re from?” 

She laughed too, slightly embarrassed that she’d said anything. “I don’t know. Honestly, it’s hard to tell with you sometimes. You’re not exactly an open book.” 

“I’ll bet you see more than the others do, huh?” He asked, his voice dropping several octaves. 

She didn’t say anything, finding it difficult to look away from the slightly intense expression in his deep brown eyes and she studied his face a moment. The same thick expressive eyebrows, glowing skin, spreading laugh lines, sculpted lips and neatly arranged facial hair that was the handsome, charismatic if not slightly irritating personality that she knew. But somehow this Tony was different, projecting a calm that she’d never seen before. 

“It soothes me, helps to get the creative juices flowing inside,” he said quietly. 

“What?” She asked, taking a second too long to realize that he’d spoken. 

“The mint,” he clarified. 

“Oh.” 

“Come on,” he said, placing a steady hand over hers. “Let’s get back to work downstairs and let’s see if we can’t get you back home soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm sounded throughout the facility and Natasha jumped, every nerve in her body suddenly standing at attention. 

“What’s that?” She asked, her body tense.

“It’s an alert coming straight from the government. I had it hooked up a few weeks ago, but we’ve never actually had to use it,” he explained, already in motion. “It means trouble.”

“Avengers Assemble!” Steve’s voice came over an invisible intercom. 

“That’s our cue to suit up,” Tony said, taking her by the arm and ushering her into the armory set up below his workshop. 

“What are you doing?” Natasha wondered. “I thought you don’t need anything external to activate your suit anymore?” 

“Not my suit, sweetheart. Yours,” he said, gesturing to a shapely metallic form. 

She stared at the sleek black armor with gold trim and a red hourglass painted in the center of the chest. She recognized a higher-tech version of her widow’s bite stingers around the wrist gauntlets. “My- my suit?” She stuttered, open-mouthed. “But I said no when you offered to make me one…” 

“Talk later, there’s no time now,” Tony said, briefly showing her how to activate the suit. 

She gasped from inside the armored shell. 

“Relax,” he murmured softly. “And don’t forget to lean forward.” 

Before she could ask another question, they were soaring hand in hand out of a retracting exit and then they were airborne as they entered the ensuing battle outside, a mere few miles away from the complex. 

“Cap?” Iron Man’s deeper voice asked as they landed. 

“Set your targets on the hooded guys with the fake muscles,” Steve instructed over their earpieces. 

An arrow whizzed by her right side and a red light flashed close by and just like that, Natasha was dancing a familiar routine in unfamiliar shoes. 

Tony uttered soft instructions as he fought off intruders, his voice a soothing and comforting presence in her earpiece and she soon found that piloting the suit was mostly intuitive as it adapted easily to her movements. 

She felt a rush of adrenaline as her fists connected with an enemy, just as swift and agile in hand to hand as she’d ever been. To her delight, her usual choices in weaponry were present, hidden in secret compartments built especially for her assets. 

She found herself smiling along to the usual team banter as they chattered over their earpieces, grinning at Tony’s witty sarcasm and Steve’s retorting jabs. 

Soon the battle was won and the enemy retreated. Steve split up the team, sending Falcon, Hawkeye and War Machine to pursue more information on where the new threat had come from while Iron Man, Scarlet Witch and Vision were sent back to the compound to continue finding a way home for Natasha. 

“Not too shabby, right?” Tony said once they were back in the armory. 

“No,” She said in awe as they powered down. “It’s actually kind of… perfect. What do I call it?” 

“Iron Widow.” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, I wanted to call it Iron Maiden, but you were vehemently opposed.” 

She grinned. “No offense, but I can see why.”

“So, you said I offered you a suit before? Why did you turn it down?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, I just…. I told you I didn’t need any extra tech. That I could handle myself, just like I always have and not everyone needs fancy toys.” 

He nodded his head as if he understood. “Then what happened?” He asked. She could feel him studying her closely even though she wasn’t looking directly at him. 

“Then you made some sarcastic sexual comment, we had a screaming match for about a minute and we both stalked off angry.” 

“Mmmmm.” 

She glanced at him. “I guess we understand each other better here.” 

“Well, it wasn’t always that way. You were resistant the first time I offered you a suit.” 

She waited for him to continue, watching as he idly passed his hand over his goatee as he spoke to her. “How did you get me to accept?” 

“It was a birthday present, shortly after we started dating. You’d already refused it before, but I thought if I could get it just right, you’d eventually say yes and then I could protect you.” Somehow, he’d gotten closer without her realizing it and he gently stroked the end s of her hair in between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I can protect myself, you know,” she said, her voice nearly a whisper and her throat feeling tight. 

“I know,” he murmured. “But I still want to protect you too.” 

She smiled, her face so close to his that she could practically lean her forehead against his if she just tilted her head up slightly. “I know you do. Even back home. The Tony I know wants to protect everyone. It’s one of the things I admire about you the most.” 

“I will get you home, Tasha,” he whispered. 

She closed her eyes, goosebumps going up her arms when she felt his breath on her face. “I know,” she whispered back.

He placed a hand under her chin, gently tilting her head back and she opened her eyes, wide and steady on his soft gaze. 

“We’d better get back to work, right?” She asked, her voice hoarse. 

“Right,” he agreed. 

XXXXX

“And you don’t know what kind of blast you created that would have brought her here?” Tony’s voice was even as he asked the question, his eyes firm on Wanda as she shook her head. 

“We don’t have any way of knowing what state the version of me where she comes from is at in terms of understanding the kind of power I have and how to control it.” 

Tony’s eyes then turned towards Natasha, who had been watching the level exchange with something like disbelief on her face as she gazed from one to another with wide, round eyes and mouth slightly open. 

She shook herself to the present when she realized both were expecting an answer. “You’re still fairly new to controlling your powers,” she said. “Not a hundred percent confident, but we’ve been working on that together.” 

Wanda offered her a soft smile and squeezed her hand sympathetically. “We will figure this out,” she told her gently. 

By that point, Tony had turned back to his virtual work station and was moving quickly in a world of his own, calculating and recalculating data with the help of his A.I. and Natasha couldn’t help smiling inwardly as a warm feeling washed over her. This was a man she knew up close in both realities and had every confidence in. 

“I’m not worried,” she said. 

“Still, I think it’s time we start getting ready for the party tomorrow,” Wanda said quietly. 

Natasha froze for a moment before taking her gaze away from Tony and focusing on Wanda. “Oh, I-I’m not so sure it’s a good idea,” she replied with a slight frown. 

“Oh, Nat,” Rhodey spoke up, moving in to stand closer to her. “You have to go. I don’t think you realize the amount of time, effort, energy and heart he’s put into throwing this party for you. Not to mention the expense,” he urged. 

Wanda nodded in agreement, her eyes insistent but encouraging. 

Natasha turned her gaze from their urgent expressions back to Tony, who was hard at work and very much in the zone, completely oblivious to their hushed conversation. 

She thought back to how comforting and understanding he’d been since she’d arrived in this same territory that was both familiar and foreign, thought on how tirelessly he’d been working to set things right in both worlds and thought about how even now, he was utterly relentless in his pursuit while still graciously hosting her in his home as if she was in fact the wife he’d been devoted to all along. 

“You’re right,” she said out loud, her eyes still focused on Tony, who was now simultaneously on the phone and the computer. His gaze briefly met hers and he smiled softly. “I’ll go to the party tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So Stark is sending a limo to pick us up for the party. I’ll be escorting you in, he’ll do his thing and then we can dance and have dinner like normal,” Clint was saying as Natasha took a curling iron to her hair. “Though I’m sure there’ll be lots of press and cameras,” he added with a chuckle. 

She groaned inwardly at the thought of dealing with the media in an environment where she was at a disadvantage by default, but then reminded herself that it should be a relaxed occasion apart from Avengers business and that they’d be looking at both her and Tony in a positive light. 

“Why am I not riding with him?” She asked. 

“He wanted to recreate the moment at your wedding where you see each other for the first time,” Wanda said from her perch on the cozy chair in Natasha’s room. 

Clint snorted. “I think it’s a little over the top, but whatever.” 

“I think it’s romantic,” Wanda said dreamily. 

“Won’t Laura and the kids be joining us?” Natasha asked hopefully. 

“They’ll be waiting at the venue with everyone else, watching me give you away again.” 

“What?” She asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Oh, that’s right. I keep forgetting you weren’t actually there,” Clint said. A warm smile spread across his face as he regarded her with a tender look. “Five years ago, at your actual wedding….. it was me who walked you up the aisle to give you away to your husband. Out of all the times I’ve been proud to stand by your side….” 

Suddenly she felt tears stinging at the backs of her eyes. “Clint, that’s really…. wow.” 

He walked over to her, taking her face in both his hands and placing a kiss on her forehead. “You and me, we’re family. No matter what.” 

She swallowed hard, blinking back the tears. “How…? I mean, you were just okay with me being with Tony…? Because back where I’m from….” 

“Well, I’ll admit I wasn’t really a fan of your relationship at first. But, Nat, after awhile it just made sense, you know?” He shrugged. “It was just really clear that Stark would stop at nothing to take care of you. And honestly… you’re really good for him too.” 

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. 

He grinned. “Why, what would your Clint do if something started up with you and your Stark?” 

She let out a little laugh. “I think you would definitely have some choice words for me about it. And you would definitely threaten Tony with physical harm.” 

Wanda shook her head. “So basically Barton is the same everywhere?” 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Natasha’s smile dropped from her face. “Who on earth has access to Tony’s private floor in his own home?” 

Clint moved forward, putting himself between Natasha and the door, his shoulders only relaxing when the short, brown haired woman who’d introduced herself to Nat as “Lisa” earlier that week peeked her head through. 

“Mrs. Stark? I’ve been sent to help you get into your dress,” she said in a tone of voice that made Natasha remember that the woman worked in courtesy. 

The door opened wider and her eye’s grew wider as the woman pushed in a rack that contained the biggest garment bag she’d ever seen in her life. 

“I think this is our cue to leave,” Barton said, embracing her briefly before motioning for Wanda. “I’ll go see where the car’s at.” 

The woman went immediately to work as soon as the two Avengers made their exit, unzipping the garment bag and smoothing out the fabric. 

Natasha gasped, her hands covering her face as the dress was revealed to her. 

It was a full, floor length ball gown made of the most elegant material. White fabric cascaded down to the floor, the dark red accents providing a deep contrast and thousands of round shapes catching the light and glittering brightly. 

“Are- are those real diamonds?” Natasha asked breathlessly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lisa smiled. “You do know who your husband is,” she said, a little teasingly as she took in Natasha’s awestruck expression. 

The woman waited patiently for Natasha to undress and secure the proper undergarments and then she meticulously began to arrange the gown on her frame. 

The material was soft and clung to her in all the right places as Lisa zipped it up in the back. Delicate straps hung off her shoulders in sleeveless, lacy glory and she stood motionless as Lisa produced a pair of exquisite matching gloves, just as gorgeous and shiny as they spread almost to her armpits. 

Natasha held her breath, almost afraid to move so she wouldn’t spoil the elegance, and Lisa gently took her gloved hand, helping her to adjust to the new weight. 

Another gasp escaped her lips as some of the red accents turned to gold as she moved, no doubt a testament to her beloved husband. 

“Should I expect some glass slippers to magically appear on my feet?” She asked, still in disbelief. 

“You are most certainly a lucky woman, Mrs. Stark,” Lisa said with a bright smile. “Now come on, let’s get you out to the car. You don’t want to keep your man waiting for too long.” 

XXXXX

The lights from the party room shone under the closed double doors and she could hear the beat from the music playing inside. No doubt the crowd was already assembled in the room and she knew that all eyes would be on her as they entered. 

She was grateful when Clint took her arm and tucked it into his because she actually thought she might not be able to stand if it wasn’t for him holding on. 

“Don’t leave my side,” she murmured, taking a big gulp of air as her heart pounded in her ears. 

“You’ll be fine,” he promised, gently squeezing her hand. “You’re a pro in these situations when you’re working undercover. Look at this way. You’re undercover as his wife. Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

He nodded to the attendants on either side of the doors and then they opened, revealing the interior. 

A thousand flashing lights blinded her as there was a deafening cheer and Clint tugged her close as he led her into the room. 

The initial flashing subsided and her vision cleared as they walked slowly side by side and then she saw him. 

He was standing patiently on the other side of the room in front of a stained glass door, his head held high as he regarded her. 

His white tuxedo was trimmed in gold to match her dress, the jacket fastened by two buttons over a deep red shirt and gold bow tie. His hair was gelled to perfection, the tips catching the light that was seeping through the stained glass in what was no doubt an intentional symbolism. 

He raised his hand to hold off the clicking cameras as she and Clint grew closer and Clint paused their steps as he shook his hand in both of his before lightly squeezing her elbow. 

Then Tony was smiling at her, his cheeks taking on a rosy glow as his teeth emerged from between his parted lips, dimples showing and sparkling eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Hi,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” she said, still feeling breathless as he bent slightly to place a tender kiss on her cheek. 

The crowd cheered loudly again and he offered his arm, to which she gladly accepted. 

“You look absolutely beautiful,” He said. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathed, her cheeks reddening when she realized that she’d said the words she’d been thinking in her head out loud. 

His smile widened even further and he gently kissed her temple as the cameras resumed their clicking, only she barely noticed this time as he led her to join the party. 

Once they’d greeted their friends, teammates and other guests, she started to take in her surroundings, seeing for the first time that the walls and practically every available flat surface was covered in digital images and videos of their life as a couple. 

The colored lights from the track on the ceiling caused the pictures to change colors and each image morphed into another one periodically, but she could make out everything from newspaper clippings, to personal photos, professional engagement photos and even pictures from their wedding. 

“You like?” He asked in a low voice, studying her carefully as she studied the wall surrounding them. 

“It’s amazing,” she said softly. 

“I know you’re anxious to get home, but maybe we could relax and have fun for a couple of hours?” 

She nodded, smiling to show him that she meant it. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Steve said as he came up behind Tony, placing both hands on his shoulders. 

The other Avengers joined them, each offering their sentiments as well and Natasha thought that maybe it didn’t sound as strange as she thought it would, making it easier for her to accept well-wishes from the other guests. 

Then an overwhelming tinkling sounded over the music as the seated guests clinked their forks against their glasses. 

For a second, Tony’s eyes widened in panic as he was clearly wondering if he should kiss her as the tradition suggested and the people undoubtedly expected. 

Natasha met his gaze, squeezed his arm and decided to make this easy for him as she stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly on his lips. 

Tony smiled gratefully and the clinking subsided. 

“Happy Anniversary, husband,” she said, running a thumb along his cheek affectionately. 

“Happy Anniversary, my dear wife,” he murmured, eyes still shining. 

It suddenly dawned on Natasha that she hadn’t seen him sporting a pair of glasses at all the whole time she’d been in this reality, but the dj started speaking into a microphone and the notion slipped her mind as she strained to hear. 

The crowd that had been partying on the dance floor parted eagerly, clapping as the dj invited Natasha and Tony to dance for their wedding song. 

He looked to her holding out his hand and she placed her gloved hand in his, letting him lead her to the center of the dance floor while every pair of eyes looked on. 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but as the opening chords of a familiar song started to play and the singer’s recorded voice started to croon she was genuinely surprised.  
Then Tony was taking her waist with one hand while the other laced its fingers through hers and she gently held onto his shoulder as they began to dance slow, the skirts of her dress glittering between red and gold as they moved. 

He hummed softly, holding her close as they danced and soon he started to sing the words into her ear. 

“Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach, you give me strength cause you believe,” he sang in a dramatic falsetto that made her laugh as she clung to him. “I’m everything I am because you loved me.” 

“Celine Dion?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking up at him as she wrapped both arms around his neck. 

“Don’t look at me, it wasn’t my choice,” he said, grinning as he hooked his hands behind her back. “Although I couldn’t really argue seeing as how fitting it was.” 

“Hmmmm,” she murmured thoughtfully, resting her head against his shoulder and taking in the words of the song as they swayed to the slow beat. 

She could feel his goatee against her forehead as he continued to lead them, humming softly again. 

His grip tightened as he drew her in close and she tilted her head to look up at him, not enough to disturb his relaxed embrace but just so that she could observe him, eyes closed as he was content to be holding her close while Celine crooned loving words to them under dimmed lighting. 

“I feel like royalty,” she said suddenly into his shoulder. 

“Of course, darling,” he murmured against her temple. “You’re my queen.” 

She swallowed hard, glimpsing the soft pink, blue, orange, and yellow lights as the photo projections changed, creating romantic shadows across his jacket as they danced and he hummed.

She looked up and he opened his eyes, his thick eyelashes parting to reveal deep brown shades that were filled with emotion as they reflected the changing lights. He sighed contentedly, his breath releasing the slightest hint of mint and she tilted her head back as she raised her face up to his, pressing her lips against his. 

He kissed her back, his mouth soft and supple over hers as he closed his eyes again and she let her eyelids slowly flutter closed, his body pressed against hers close enough that she could feel the rise of fall of his stomach and chest with each breath he took.

Then the song ended and the dj called for everyone to go back to their seats as the waiters were serving dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha curled up against Tony’s side in the backseat of the limo, the back of her head resting against his shoulder. 

Every moment of the night had been exhilarating, from the atmosphere, to the glorious dinner that practically melted in her mouth as soon as the food had touched her tastebuds, to the swirl of her dress as they moved around the room, greeting their guests and talking and laughing in genuine delight. 

The dj kept up a lively beat and she’d spent a good amount of the time dancing with Tony and her friends and now she was pleasantly exhausted and happy to be riding home with the night’s events buzzing in her mind. 

“How’d you manage to get the pictures to change color so seamlessly with the disco lights?” She idly wondered out loud. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

She smiled, siddling up to him and he draped an arm around her torso, holding her close. 

“Did you like it?” 

“Very impressive,” she said with a nod. 

“I thought it’d be romantic as hell,” he said. 

“It was,” she told him, tilting her head to look at him. “All of it.” 

“So I think I might be closer to figuring out how to get you home. I just need to be a little more confident that we can get you there safely,” he said softly. 

She leaned back against him, tracing abstract patterns on the sleeve of his jacket with her fingers. “How did we start dating?” she asked, not reacting to his statement.

“It wasn’t exactly easy to get you to agree to go out with me. I had to ask several times. But I’m sure we both know how persistent I can be.” 

“Mmmm,” she agreed. “You asked me to dinner once.” 

“Let me guess. You turned me down?” 

“Yes,” she said as if she was embarrassed to admit it now. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. You’d just broken up with Pepper and it seemed like it would be a rebound type thing. And well, let’s face it. You’re you. You know, with women.” She shrugged. “It just seemed like more drama than I was willing to deal with at the time. Plus, it would’ve been kind of weird, being on the same team and all. Not much privacy with everyone else around. Or with you constantly being in the spotlight. That’s not exactly conducive to the life of a secret agent. And you can be quite…. difficult sometimes.” 

“That… seems like a lot of excuses just to say no.” 

She looked down at her fingers moving over the fabric covering his arm without saying anything. 

“Alright,” he said, bringing his other hand onto her bare shoulder in a move that almost made her shiver. “I know we’re not together in your reality, but is there anyone special in your life?” 

She was quiet for a moment. “Well, Bruce and I were kind of….” 

“Bruce?” He asked, his voice taking on an odd tone. 

“Kind of. But it ended practically before it started.” 

“I see,” he said. It might have been her imagination, but she thought she felt his body stiffen. 

“And you’re with Pepper. At least I think you are. It’s a little hard to tell sometimes. You break up a lot, but somehow you always end up getting back together.” 

“Hmmm,” he said, his fingers lightly brushing against her shoulder. “Why do we break up?” 

“My opinion? She doesn’t understand you. She might be the person who knows you the most, but she doesn’t understand you. Not on the level you need her to,” she told him softly. 

He nodded, his shoulders slowly starting to relax again. “Pepper and I dated for awhile here too. But we broke up shortly after the Avengers thing started, and we never really got back together.” 

“Why’d you break up?” Natasha asked, turning her torso slightly to face him, her eyes wide with genuine curiosity. 

“She was kind of… jealous. Of the time I spent developing tech for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. And she thought I wanted to have sex with you.” 

“Why would she think that?” 

“Because I wanted to have sex with you.” 

“Oh,” she said, for lack of something better to say. 

“It’s just as well. Worked out pretty okay for me,” he said, nudging her playfully. 

She leaned back against him, her head falling against his shoulder. 

“Comfortable?” He murmured softly, his hand moving from her shoulder to her hair and gently smoothing it back.

“Mmmhmm.” 

He adjusted his position, reclining into the seat and wrapping his other arm around her. 

“Where did we go on our first date?” She asked after a moment. 

She could feel him smile as he leaned his cheek against her temple. “I took you to the same restaurant my dad took my mom on their first date. This little Italian place outside of town. Pretty cheesy, huh?” 

“It actually sounds pretty perfect,” she said, meeting his gaze. 

His eyes were shining with the same tender look and warm smile he’d shown her at the party, and she suddenly remembered something she’d noticed in the back of her mind. 

“You’re not wearing glasses,” she commented quietly. 

“I’m not that old. I don’t need them yet,” he teased.

“Back home you wear them all the time. It’s like your favorite accessory. Like the Iron Man armor.” 

“Maybe that’s the difference,” he said softly, still holding her gaze. 

“That’s not the only difference,” she nearly whispered. 

His expression was soft as he pressed his lips together, thinking it over for a moment. She could see in his eyes how tired he was, no doubt the night had taken its toll on him as well, added to the fact that he’d been constantly at work. His eyes were still glittering, though and the corners of his mouth still managed to tug into a jovial smile. 

He looked at ease, content. 

“What are the other differences?” He finally asked. 

“It’s almost as if…” she started to answer, then paused as she bit her lip while she thought about it. “It’s almost like….. Tony. Are you happy?” 

“Yeah,” he answered softly, his fingers still moving gently on her arm. “Yeah, I am. How about you? Are you happy, Tasha?” 

“I…. “ She looked at him, her brows furrowed. “I don’t know.” 

XXXXX

“Goodnight, my darling. Have some sweet dreams, and with any luck I should have some answers for you in the morning.” His smile was soft, his expression tender as he lingered in the doorway to his own bedroom. 

“Wait!” She said. “Can you unzip me?” 

His lips puckered slightly. “You know, I’d originally intended for you to be saying those words in an entirely different context when I put this whole thing together,” he joked with a twinkle in his eye.

Her lips pursed together. “Come on. I need your help. It took another human being to get me in this thing in the first place.” 

He walked over to her in a smooth stride, easing behind her and gently tugging the zipper at the back of her dress down. 

She whirled around to face him with a grin on her face, holding up a gloved hand. 

His smile turned to amused as he pulled at the fingers of the long glove. 

“Careful. It’s like a second skin,” she said. 

He raised his other hand up, gently grasping her arm right below her shoulder in a feather light touch as his other hand carefully eased the garment down her arm, over her wrist, and off of her hand, his eyes on her face. 

She watched as the glove was slowly peeled off of her, her eyes locking on his once he’d tossed it aside, newly bared fingers interlocking with his. 

He raised her hand, lowering his head without moving his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before turning it over and pressing his lips to her palm. 

She inhaled deeply as her palm twitched under the soft caress of his facial hair. Then he kissed the inside of her wrist and a warm tingle started to spread up her arm, right before his mouth continued a journey up her forearm, his gaze still steady on hers. 

She closed her eyes when his lips touched the bend of her arm, breathed in deep again as he kissed the tender skin above her inner bicep and then he was rounding the curve of her bare shoulder with his mouth. 

He paused for a moment, his breath warm on her skin, then he kissed her shoulder when she didn’t do anything to protest. 

“Tony,” she breathed, leaning her head to the side as his lips touched her neck. 

Then his hands were on her face and his mouth was pressed against hers and they were kissing passionately. 

“Wait,” she murmured, while her mouth was kissing him back. “We should… we should stop,” she said breathlessly. 

“Hmmmm,” he groaned in reply, still kissing her. 

“Tony, we can’t,” she protested, this time with her hands against his chest. 

“Baby,” he murmured against her ear, a hungry look in his eyes that made her shiver. “I’ve been so starved for you.” 

That one sentence, combined with the spark in his eyes and the intensity of his embrace told her something about their relationship that she hadn’t let herself consider. “But you’re married.” 

“To you!” he said, his hands falling to her shoulders as he leaned in again. 

He started to kiss her, more gently this time and she let her hands move to the back of his head, let her fingers sift through his thick brown waves. 

He opened his mouth against hers and she paused, pushing her hands against his chest again. “I’m sorry, it still feels like cheating,” she said softly. 

“I don’t think it works that way,” he said, although he’d put enough distance between them that she could almost concentrate on things other than the feel of his breath and the taste of his tongue. 

“How do you know how it works?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

He shrugged. “I don’t. But I do know someone who might. I was going to give him a call after the party tonight.” His gaze flicked to his watch.

She shook her head. “Why don’t you get some rest? It’s been a long day for you, too. We can pick up in the morning.” 

He studied her face silently and apparently decided that she meant it as he conceded. “Alright. Tomorrow, then. Sweet dreams, darling.” 

She smiled softly, reluctant to let go of his hand as he strode towards the door. 

“Hey, Tasha?” He asked, turning around once more in the doorway.

She looked up at him. 

“Thank you for tonight. I get that you were kind of put in this position where you played the wifey role. But… thanks.” 

She swallowed hard, her eyes wide as she could only look at him as he disappeared into the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

“If you’re wondering how long it’ll be until you can stop mediating for two grown men, the answer is not anytime soon.” His glasses slid down his nose as he ducked his head back into the virtual terminals. 

In the corner Rhodey sighed, crossing one leg over the other as he sat down stiffly. They’d been huddled in the work shop for hours.

“Tony,” Steve tried again. “I get it. You’re worried about Nat and you’re missing Bruce pretty hard. But this would be a lot easier if you’d keep your emotions in check and stop acting like you’re the only one on this team.”

Tony scoffed loudly. “I don’t have emotions.” 

“You do, and they’re flying all over the place.” 

“We have to get her back now, Steve!” He hadn’t meant to raise his voice as much as he did, but now his heart was pounding and the blood was rushing in his ears. “Every minute she’s gone is another minute that we don’t know what’s happening to her.” 

“So there it is,” Steve said quietly. 

“Shut up,” Tony spat. He pushed the frames back up on his face. “If you really want to help, you can go get the girl. And Rhodey, you can figure out a way to help me transport this.” 

He stepped back from the console and the workspace widened to reveal a gadgety looking rectangle, large enough to fit a person inside. 

Rhodey frowned. “Where are we transporting it to? And what the heck is that thing?” 

“It’s our best shot at bringing Widow home safely. And we’re taking it to the mansion.” 

“The mansion?” Steve asked. “Your mansion?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know any other rich, good-looking geniuses who own a mansion in this county?” 

“I know I suggested that you take a nap, Stark, but seriously? Now, when we’re this close to finding her?” Steve said doubtfully. 

“Tracker says that’s where she is right now,” Tony replied. 

“But we’ve already had FRIDAY search your house. And every other familiar property. Even a few unfamiliar ones. Tony, she’s not there,” Rhodey said carefully.

“Maybe not in this reality,” he said evenly, without an ounce of sarcasm. “Come on. I have most of an idea.” 

Steve’s eyes glanced briefly over to Rhodey and Rhodey gave a firm nod. 

“I know of a guy,” Tony continued. “I don’t like it, but it’s our best shot. I’ve already contacted him and he’ll meet us there, but first we need to grab the witch girl on the way. What?” 

He chuckled, lightly tapping underneath Steve’s slackened jaw. “You said so yourself. I’m not the only one on this team. Let’s move.” 

“I’ll wait for you to explain in more detail before I say good work, Stark,” Steve said as he followed Tony out of the lab. 

XXXXX

“Let me get this straight. You think she’s in an alternate reality?” Clint raised an eyebrow. 

“I know that’s where she is,” Tony said, his hands buried in the rectangular box. 

“How do you know that?” Steve asked. 

“Look your powers can bend reality, right?” He said, turning to Wanda. 

She nodded mutely as she bit her lip, her eyes wide and fearful. 

“Well, the tracker says she’s right here.” He shrugged. “Stark tech doesn’t lie. Only, you don’t see her, do you?” 

He looked from Avenger to Avenger, smiling smugly as they nodded their heads and played along. “Strange will help Wanda guide her powers to target Nat. This chamber will channel the kinetic energy, and with any luck, steer her back safely before anything else can intercept her.” 

“And you think this could work?” Steve asked. 

“What if your calculations are wrong?” Clint said. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you want to take a crack at double checking my math?” 

“He’s right,” Steve said firmly without looking at anyone in particular. “This is our best shot.” 

“Did someone say my name?” 

All eyes turned to the center of the room, where a red cloaked figure had appeared in a circle of orange light. 

“Seriously? We just got Vision to stop doing that. Didn’t you ever hear of knocking?” Tony said, a slight hint of irritation tingeing his voice. 

The cloaked figure remained still with a smirk on his face as he regarded his surroundings. “I’m Dr. Stephen Strange,” he said solemnly. “Mr. Stark says the Avengers need my help.” 

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers,” Steve replied. “And Mr. Stark is right.” 

Tony clapped his hands once. “Alright. Places, everyone.” He turned to Wanda. “All eyes on you, kid.” 

XXXXX

His arms were solid around her as they enveloped her in the darkness, his body firm against hers and his lips molding with hers, kissing more and more passionately until it felt like they were breathing the same breath. His voice called to her as if from far away…. 

“Nat,” He said softly, his hand gentle on her shoulder. “Darling, wake up.” 

“Mmmmmmm,” she stirred, her limbs feeling heavy as her eyelids slowly fluttered open. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I think I’ve got it.” 

“Tony?” She asked, sitting up straight, her face in front of his as everything came back into focus. “I remember,” she said softly. 

He held her steady, his hands on either shoulder as he waited for her to get her bearings. 

“Remember what, Tasha?” 

“Us,” she breathed, reaching out a hand to smooth back his hair. “I remember what it feels like- the love, the tenderness, the… passion. It- it was all in my dream…. ” 

He grinned wide, his teeth sparkling and his eyes shining. “You had a sex dream about me?” 

“Stop,” she groaned. “You’re supposed to be the mature one.” 

“The mature what?” 

“The mature you!” She shook her head as he laughed. “Now, what were you going to tell me?” 

“Great news. I think I’ve got it. We can send you home.” He held out his hand expectantly. 

She regarded his outstretched palm for a moment before slowly sliding her hand into his. “To a place where things are always tense among the team, Clint’s gone and you and I don’t even get along. Great.” 

“I take it you’d rather stay here?” 

She sighed. “I know that’s not practical. But… it’s so much easier here.” 

He raised his hands, cupping her face and tilting her head to look at him. “Sweetheart. You’re only seeing the good stuff, because that’s what I’ve shown you. We’re a team of how many people, now? Do you think we never have any kind of dissention among the ranks?” 

She looked up at him, placing her hands over his where they were still holding her face. 

“And darling, you and I, of course we love each other very much. But our relationship takes mutual work and commitment, the same as any other.” He moved one of his hands, turning it over and gripping her fingers, then slowly drawing her hand to his mouth where he placed a tender kiss. 

“I guess you’re right,” she said softly. 

“It will be what you make it when you get home,” he said. “Now, come on. Let’s go downstairs with the others and get you there.”


	9. Chapter 9

“That’s it, hold ‘er steady….” She could hear him, but his voice sounded far away and muffled, as if she was hearing him through a device that was struggling to work under water.

“You got it, Wanda. Just a little longer.” The soothing tone of Steve’s encouraging words sounded just as far. 

“It’s working! Everybody focus now.” That one she didn’t recognize. 

“Come on, Nat. Come back to us.” His voice had lowered several octaves, but this time he sounded a little more desperate, and a lot closer. 

She saw a bright flash of green light through a cloud of orange sparks, like fireworks, and she shut her eyes against the sudden brightness and then the voices grew louder and more excited. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe that actually worked!” 

“What are you talking about? It was your plan!” 

He was laughing as he wrapped a tight hand around her arm, tugging her forward, although the laugh was short and nervous. 

She opened her eyes and suddenly realized why the fireworks had seemed so bright; it was the light reflecting off of a thin metallic wall that was the only thing separating her from her friends and she pushed herself forward to get a better look at the group forming a loose circle around her as they all took a few careful steps closer. 

“Welcome home, Widow.” 

She threw her arms around his neck, stumbling slightly as she was not yet steady on her feet. 

His body tensed for a half a second before his arms encircled around her waist, drawing her closer. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly. “You’re safe, you’re with us. It’s okay.” 

“I knew you’d find me,” she breathed into his neck, still holding on tight. 

"I wasn’t going to stop,” he whispered. 

She looked up at him and took in his wide brown eyes, his expression soft with a hint of wonder and reached out a hand to touch his face, her thumb brushing over his cheek, her fingertips gliding over coarse facial hair. 

Then, she tilted her head and kissed him, her eyes closing as her lips lightly touched his. 

A muffled sound of surprise that was vibrating in his throat cleared up the fuzziness that had still been clouding her head and her eyes snapped open in time to see him lean forward. 

“Well damn, baby. If I would’ve known that’s how you were going to greet me, I wouldn’t have let the welcoming committee stay,” he said, gesturing with his head as he crushed his mouth against hers with his tongue between his lips, pushing past hers.

His hands that had still been locked loosely behind her back now had a firm grip on her and her nose was pressed so far against his face she thought she might suffocate. 

She pushed her hands into his shoulders, reached one up to slap his face and he recoiled instantly. 

“Ow!” He complained, dramatically rubbing his cheek. “What the hell? You kissed me!” 

He stalked over to his console, muttering something under his breath about alternate realities making a person crazy. 

Natasha looked around the room, realizing that there were more pairs of eyes on her than she was comfortable with. 

“Nat…” Clint said, reaching for her hesitantly. 

“It’s okay if you’re a little disoriented,” Steve added cautiously. “But you’re safe. We’re in Tony’s garage. You’re back, and everything’s going to be fine.” 

“And you guys didn’t even want me to keep the scrap metal from those nanobots we toasted,” Tony said with a loud pffft. 

“Come on,” Clint said. “Let’s go sit somewhere while these guys clean up.” 

“Yeah, great way to get out of doing chores, Barton,” Tony called. 

She was torn between giving her attention to Clint and keeping her gaze glued to the stranger she didn’t recognize, who had now moved towards a shaking Wanda.  
“I’ll explain that too,” Clint said softly, his hand on her elbow as he led her out of the room. “Let’s go sit upstairs.” 

She shook her head. “Actually…. can you drive me back to the new compound?” 

"Sure,” Clint agreed. “Anything you want.” 

She smiled dryly. He always was most agreeable when one of them had been in mortal danger. At least this time she could use it to her advantage to get a little space to clear her head. 

XXXXX

“So what are you doing here? You said you were done after Ultron.” She took a long sip of hot tea from her mug, keeping her eyes trained on him. 

“You’re kidding, right? You think my best friend is going to go missing and I’d just sit on the sidelines? Of course I came back.” 

They’d been sitting in the common area of the newly built West Coast Avengers headquarters for over two hours and she’d made him go into as much detail as he could about what had happened since she’d disappeared from their reality and how they’d managed to bring her back and he was still looking at her as if he was making sure she was really there. 

“Laura must love that,” she said. 

“She’s just as worried about you as I am,” Clint replied. “We didn’t say anything to the kids.” 

She nodded idly. “You never retired where I was.” 

“Oh yeah? What else was different?,” he asked, raising his own mug to his mouth. 

“Lots of things. Plus Tony and I were married.” 

Hot tea spewed from his mouth and he coughed a couple of times. “I’m sorry, I thought you just said you were married to Stark.” 

“I did.” She watched his face carefully for his reaction, but leaned away slightly in case there was any more spitting. 

“Huh. That explains that kiss I guess. Well, at least you’re back here now. Where things are normal.” 

“What’s normal?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“So, how long are you in town for?” She asked, taking a different approach. 

He shrugged. “How long do you want me for?” 

She shrugged back. 

“Well, how long are you planning on staying? I don’t see you wanting to stay in California for long. You headed back to New York with Hill?” 

“I’m not sure.” She wrinkled her nose. “Steve and I hadn’t really discussed any of that in detail.” 

“Cause I was thinking…. Maybe I don’t have to be completely retired,” He said slowly, meeting her gaze. 

“Oh?” She placed her chin in her hand as she regarded him. 

“Maybe I could head back east with you. Help this whole underground S.H.I.E.L.D. business get underway before I hang it all up for good.” 

“Did you talk to Laura?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, not wanting to sound too hopeful. 

“She’ll be fine. What do you think?” 

She couldn’t help a genuine smile from spreading across her face. “I think it’ll be nice to have you back, partner.” 

His phone beeped at the same time hers did and they both looked down, holding their devices in their laps. 

“It’s Cap. Says the team is on their way back over here.” 

“Mine’s from Tony,” she said, reading over her text with a frown. “Says he wants to see me at the mansion. I wonder why he’s not coming here with the others?” 

“That’ll be Rhodey not letting him leave his own house,” Clint said knowingly. “He, uh… stayed pretty focused on his theories while you were gone. Never really took a break. You’d better get over there and see what he wants before Rhodes knocks him out and forces him to get some rest.” 

She nodded. “That sounds more like the Stark I know.” 

“Want me to drive you back?” 

She shook her head. “No. I’ll manage.”


	10. Chapter 10

She was surprised but pleased to see Rhodey answer the door when she got back to Tony’s house and she hugged him eagerly. 

“How are you doing?” He asked gently. 

“Glad to be back,” she said with a light smile. “Where’s Tony?” 

Rhodey gestured downstairs. “Nat, you should know that he hasn’t slept much over the last five days. He’s a little grumpy,” he warned. 

“I won’t take anything personal,” she promised as she headed down the short staircase to Stark’s workshop. 

“I hope you’re planning on making yourself useful while you’re down here,” he said when he heard her approach. 

She smiled wistfully when he looked up from the car he was working on long enough to hand her a wrench. 

“This is your dad’s old hot rod, isn’t it?” She asked conversationally. “I saw a picture in your office back when I was working at Stark Industries.” 

“Ah, you mean the days of deception and lies?” He pulled off his safety glasses and reached to a nearby table for a pair of designer frames.

She brushed off the sarcasm. “Look, I’m trying here.” 

“To do what?” He asked, gazing at her from behind newly replaced lenses. 

She bit her lip. “Can you take those off a second?” 

“Can you take off your bra?” 

“How do you know I’m wearing one?” She asked wryly. 

His head lowered as if he was looking at her chest to check, but she couldn’t see his eyes behind the dark lenses so she couldn’t be sure. 

“Touche,” he said, pulling the frames off of his face and folding them up before tucking them into the collar of his shirt. 

“You wanted to see me?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine.” 

He nodded, but she could tell from the way he chewed on his lower lip for a second that he was unsatisfied with that answer. “So no one…. hurt you, or anything while you were gone?” 

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to decipher the sudden change in his tone of voice. “Um…. no. Actually, I barely even left this area,” she said. “And everyone was there. Even Clint. And Rhodey, and Wanda and Steve… and you. You actually….. you took good care of me.” 

“I did?” He asked, surprise evident in his tone before he coughed to clear it. “Of course I did.” 

“Yeah. It was mostly the same as being here, except everything was different,” she said softly. “Same time, same place. Different circumstances.” 

“Hmmmm….” He said in reply, and she could see his scientist’s mind take over as he began to ponder her words. 

“Tony… “ She started. “What would’ve happened to the me in that reality? Would she just… go back to living her life?” 

“I would say so, yeah.” 

“How do you know? Why wasn’t she there when I was there?” 

He frowned as he considered. “Well, it’s not like two of you could occupy the same space at once. There’s only one Nat. Thank God.” 

“But what happened to her when I left? Did she just… get it all back? Are they all living their lives in that reality, same as here?” 

“I’m sure they are.” 

“But you don’t know. You’re just guessing?” 

He crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded her. “I guessed right about everything else, didn’t I?” 

She looked back at him, her eyes wide. “Thank you.” 

“Ah, it was nothing. I’m just glad you’re safe.” 

“It’s not nothing, Tony,” she said softly. “You literally pulled me back from being lost in a parallel reality.” 

“Like I said, I’m just glad you’re safe.” He thought for a moment. “So what was different?” 

“Hmmmm?” 

“You said everything was different. Like what?” He asked, genuine curiosity taking over the tired look in his eyes. 

“Um… a couple of things. The new compound, for one. It was a little more established. And Clint was there the whole time, he never retired.” 

He nodded slowly as he processed what she was telling him. 

“You and Steve actually got along. It was kind of interesting to see the ways you co-led the team.” 

“Ha! You must’ve been in another reality.” 

“You… actually got along better with almost everyone,” she said carefully. 

He didn’t say anything at that, so she continued. 

“Wanda was definitely more comfortable in her powers than she is. But there were some things that were the same too. Seems Ultron happened in a similar fashion there, and everything after… Bruce…” 

His eyes lowered for a split second at the mention of Bruce’s name. 

“And the fight with the nanobots seemed to have happened at the same time it did here.” She shrugged. “I don’t know. Some things were the same, but a lot was different. I can’t really explain it any other way.” She bit her lip. 

“What else?” 

“What?” 

“What else was different than here? You said I was different. That I took care of you. How was I different?” 

“I don’t know, Tony…” 

“Yeah, you do. Come on, you’re the one that brought it up. How else was I different? Other than the fact that I’m a good team player where you were?” 

She swallowed thickly at his choice of words. “I don’t know…. you were just…. calmer, I guess. Less angry at the world, maybe. You let your guard down a little.” 

“I see.” His eyes were wide and focused as he gazed at her intensely, his thick eyelashes unblinking and mouth set in a straight line and for a second she almost wished that she hadn’t made him remove his glasses. 

“And you and I… “ She couldn’t help it. She looked away first. “We were together. Married.” 

“Us?” 

She nodded. 

He gave a low whistle, then was quiet for awhile. “Must’ve been weird for you,” he said when he did speak. 

“Maybe at first. But after awhile, I don’t know. I just started to remember.” 

“Did we… “ He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth with a smirk. 

“No! I mean, I guess, but not while I was there.” She looked up at him, almost pleadingly. “So, what do you think? Do you think they got their life back when you brought me back here? Are we back together in that world? Are they all living their lives the way they should be?” 

All traces of his prior smugness left his face and his expression softened as he grew serious. “Yeah,” he said gently. “Yeah, I think they are.” 

She nodded. “Okay. Good.”

“You said you started to remember,” he said quietly, his eyes studying her closely again. “What, like her memories?” 

“I don’t know,” she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. 

“It was more like… a feeling. I remember the trust, the tenderness and closeness, the… passion. Tony…. I….I remember what it’s like to be in love with you,” she whispered. 

“Wow,” he said softly. “I don’t- I don’t know what to do with that.” 

She stood up straight, her shoulders squared. “I should go.” 

“You don’t have to,” he said, holding out his hand. “You could… hang out here for a bit. Help me work on the hot rod, or whatever.” 

She shook her head. “No. You need to get some rest and I need to… get out of here…” 

“Nat…” 

She turned and jogged up the stairs, walking swiftly past the living room and into the kitchen. 

“Wait.” His voice was firm and she whirled around, not even realizing how closely he’d caught up with her. 

She looked up at him wordlessly, waiting for him to continue. 

“Consider this,” he said carefully. “You and me. Doing the whole get dressed up and eat dinner thing. Tomorrow night.” 

“Are you… asking me out on a date?” She asked, her eyes wide. 

“Give me a break,” he said defensively. “It’s not like I’ve had much practice.” 

Her eyes narrowed doubtfully. “You’ve been on tons of dates.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve never really had to do the asking thing before. Girls usually just-“ 

“Girls usually come to you because you’re you,” she said accusingly. “Right. Got it.” 

“What?” He said, holding up his hands. “I can’t control what’s happened in the past, and I certainly can’t control what happens in alternate realities, okay? Now will you please have dinner with me tomorrow night, or what?” 

“Here’s a tip,” she said. “If you want a woman to go out with you, maybe try not bringing up all the ones you’ve hooked up with before.” 

Her face softened into a smile. “But, yeah. I’ll have dinner with you.” 

“Okay, great. The limo will pick you up at seven.” 

“It’s a date,” she said before turning on her heels and heading out the door. 

Tony turned when he heard a snicker, his eyebrows knitting together as he glared at Rhodey, who was sitting at the counter. “How long have you been sitting there?” 

“That was real smooth,” Rhodey said. He patted his shoulder, unable to keep the amusement out of his face. 

“Whatever.” Tony rolled his eyes. “She said yes, didn’t she?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, good. You guys are still here. Can someone zip me up?” Natasha strode into the common room where Clint was playing cards with Wanda. She smiled lightly as her eyes swept over the scene and she took in Clint’s watchful and protective gaze while the younger girl contemplated her next play. It was good to see that some things hadn’t changed. 

She whirled around and swept her hair up when Wanda quickly stood with an outstretched hand. 

“You’re really going through with this?” Clint’s eyebrow was raised as he eyed her appearance, unable to keep the disapproving expression off of his face. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Some things never would change. 

“Yeah. I’m definitely in need of a night out,” she said, smoothing down the short skirt of her hip hugging, curve clinging dress and smiling gratefully at Wanda. 

“And you think this ‘night out’ is going to be any sort of fun? What could you two possibly have to talk about?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sure we’ll think of something. And if not, I’ve never had a problem making it up as I go along,” she pointed out. 

Clint sighed. “Look, I get that he was apparently prince charming in whatever world you were stuck in. But you’re here now, and in this universe Stark is still the same jerk he’s always been.” 

“Right. The same relentless, hard-working, generous and loyal jerk who fixed up this room exactly like the one in the east coast compound so you’d all have a place to feel comfortable while we’re working here.” She gave a half-smirk as she puckered her lips and applied a deep red lipstick to her mouth. 

“Whatever. He’s still an asshole. Just be careful, is all I’m saying.” 

XXXXX

“She’s one of us. And she belongs in New York, training with the other Avengers.” 

“She sent one of us across the multiverse, altering time and space without even blinking, Steve! She’s dangerous, and she needs to be under observation until I can figure out what the hell just happened.” 

“Tony. Sam and I were talking about it and-“ 

“Oh, Sam and you were talking, huh? Since when does Sam get to decide what happens on this team? New guy gets all the clout? I’m not suggesting we put her in a lab somewhere. All I’m saying is she can stay here, in the Avengers compound that I built for people like her, where she can have access to me and my resources.” 

“Then why don’t you just come back to New York with the rest of us? Why did you build this place anyway, Tony? A new Avengers location? We don’t work for Stark Industries, you know. We were doing just fine back at the compound and now you want to split us up? What’s your strategy, Stark? What’s in it for you?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “And to think, there’s a parallel reality somewhere with us agreeing on stuff.” 

Steve swallowed hard, clearly still irritated. “We could agree on stuff here too if you weren’t so goddamn stubborn all the time.” 

“Language, Cap!” He tapped on his watch. “Anyway. I’d love to stay here and debate all the fine details of this arrangement with you all night, but I’ve got to go pick up my date. Limo’s waiting.” 

“Again. What’s in it for you, Stark?” 

He smirked. “Why do you always assume that I have an ulterior motive for everything? Can’t I just enjoy the company of a gorgeous woman over a nice dinner?” 

XXXXX 

Natasha watched as Tony emerged from the back seat of the limousine, ushering her in before re-settling himself next to her as the driver closed the door on both of them. 

“You look stunning as always, Ms. Romanoff,” he said, his eyes traveling appreciatively over her. 

“Why, thank you, Mr. Stark,” she replied with a grin. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

She bit back a frown when he pulled out a pair of thick black glasses, setting them on his nose as he sat back against the seat. 

“So, where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” he said simply, without offering anything else. 

She looked out the window as the sleek black car pulled away from the curb, wondering when was the last time a man had taken her out in a limo. She didn’t think she had ever been on a date that started out in one, at least not a real date. Her memories could pick out more than a dozen times while she’d been undercover, but not anything as herself.   
She turned her attention back to Tony, wondering if he expected her to be impressed. 

In no time at all, the car was pulling into a long circular drive way and then they were idling in front of an expensive looking restaurant, with a line of well-dressed people in expensive looking threads waiting outside. 

He offered her his arm, winked at her from over his dark frames and smiled a signature Tony Stark smile as he led her to the door. 

A burly man standing next to a podium nodded to him and they walked past the line. 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!” she heard, and she turned her head to see several flashing lights as a few people with cameras clicked away. 

“Mr. Stark, where’s Pepper?” someone yelled, while another called out, “I guess you really like redheads!” and others laughed while the flashing lights continued. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

She shook her head, brushing it off. She supposed she should have expected some level of this. 

Just as two tall men in tuxedos opened the glass doors wide to welcome them inside, the heel of her left shoe caught on the edge of the rolled out carpet and she stumbled a little.

He raised his arm to steady her and she gripped him tighter as he escorted her inside, grateful that she’d been holding on as remnants of the lights from the cameras still danced in her vision while her eyes adjusted to the lower lighting. 

“We’ll have privacy at the table, I promise.” 

She nodded as the maitre’d led them across the floor to a quiet little corner in the back. 

“I gather you come here often?” 

He shrugged. “It’s L.A. Those guys are just always there, waiting for someone.” 

She bit her lip, noticing that he hadn’t really answered her question. 

“I haven’t been here in awhile,” he elaborated. “This is where my parents had their first date.” 

“Really?” She tilted her head, gazing at him in surprise. 

He smiled dazzlingly at the waitress as she unfolded their menus before turning back to Natasha. “Mind if I order the drinks? I know what’s good here.” 

She gestured with her hand for him to go ahead and turned her attention back to the menu. 

“Please, order anything you like,” he said. 

She settled on fish, while he ordered the steak. 

The waitress disappeared to place their orders and she hesitated for a moment, gazing at him across the table. 

For a second, she started to bring up something about Avengers business, then thought better of it and took a sip of her wine instead. 

“It’s a nice night out,” she started. 

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah.” 

He brought his glass to his lips, taking a deep pull and drumming his fingers on the table once he’d put it down.

He’s bored, she realized as his tinted shades began to wander the room. 

She was glad when the food arrived, eager to have something to do other than try to make small talk. 

He ordered another round of drinks, pouring more wine into her glass even though she hadn’t finished her first. 

“It’s getting kind of late,” she said. “And we do have that early meeting with Steve and the others,” she pointed out. 

“Want me to take you home?” 

She was quiet for a moment, having trouble reconciling the brand new west coast Avengers headquarters as ‘home,’ but she nodded anyway. 

He signaled for the check, his hand a little shaky as he signed his name and she marveled at how much he must’ve had to drink without her realizing it for him to be this buzzed. 

She started to rise out of her chair at the same time he did and he dove to help her first, knocking into the table and sending her red wine splashing over her pale yellow dress. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said as she reached for a cloth napkin. He grabbed it clumsily out of her hands. “Here, let me.” 

He dabbed awkwardly at her chest to the amusement of the waiters standing around them and she grabbed the napkin back. “I got it,” she snapped, a little more harshly than she’d intended. 

“Sorry,” he muttered again, his hands raised in surrender. 

The car was already idling when they walked outside, although somehow the ride back to the complex seemed much longer on the way back. 

He insisted on walking her to her room and she fervently wished that Clint and Wanda would either be asleep or still downstairs in the common room as the elevator approached her floor. 

She gave an inward sigh of relief when no one was around. 

“Thank you for dinner,” she said politely. 

“I don’t know what the rules are…” he started when they stood in front of her door. 

“Rules?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah. You know, since we work together and everything.” 

Her forehead creased as her eyebrows knitted together. “The rules are that I’m not going to sleep with you, Stark.” 

“Right. ‘Night, Nat.”

“Goodnight, Tony.” 

She reached for the doorknob behind her, lowering her head at the same time he leaned down to kiss her cheek, his mouth landing sloppily on her ear. 

“See you tomorrow at the meeting.” 

“Yeah.” 

She leaned her head against the door, watching as he retreated down the hall and making sure the elevator had already ascended before running the back of her hand over her wet face.


	12. Chapter 12

“You were awfully quiet during Steve’s meeting this morning,” Clint said casually. 

Natasha waved to Sam and Vision as they exited the training room, leaving her with Clint and Wanda, who was politely pretending not to listen as she went to grab her gym bag.

She shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly present for the aftermath of the nanobot attack. I guess I really don’t have much to say on the matter.” 

He was still watching her intently. “So, how was your date with Romeo?” 

Wanda looked up. 

Natasha groaned, knowing there was no way out of talking about it when the younger girl pulled a newspaper out of her bag and handed it to her.

“I didn’t want to mention….” Wanda said. 

She groaned louder as she unfolded the center to reveal a close up photo of the two entering the restaurant the night before. A sub headline identified her as the Black Widow, with her name printed in bold and a giant blurb mentioning something about a potential super hero romance. 

Clint chuckled. “That bad, huh?” 

“Ugh, it was a disaster!” 

“I’m sorry. And I’d hate to say I told you so….” 

Natasha glared at him. 

“Look on the bright side,” Clint said, crumbling up the newspaper. “At least now you don’t think you actually have feelings for him anymore, right?” 

“Right,” she said, lowering her eyes. 

“Come on. Why don’t the three of us go out to lunch and you can tell us all about it?” 

“As lovely as that sounds, I think I’ll pass.” 

He laughed again, put an arm around Wanda’s shoulders and started to move towards the door. 

“Wait.”

The two stopped and turned back to her. 

“Why did you send me there?” She asked, looking directly at Wanda. 

“What?” The girl looked back at her with wide eyes. 

“Out of all of us, why would you send me to some strange world? And why on earth would you pick the one reality out of endless possibilities, where I have to be married to him?” 

“I- I didn’t-“ Wanda stammered. 

“What were you thinking, sending me there, Wanda?” 

“Come on, Nat,” Clint said, a slight nervousness to his tone. “It’s not like she purposely chose to single you out. It was just an accident. But it’s over now. We’re going home in a couple of days and everything will go back to normal. This will all blow over. You’ll see.” 

“It wasn’t an accident,” Wanda said. “And I didn’t send you anywhere. You’re the one that chose it.” 

“Excuse me?” Natasha said with a doubtful expression on her face.

Clint looked uneasily between the two women. 

“All I did was send an aura of protection over everyone. And I was thinking,” Wanda said, putting emphasis on the word,” that I needed you all to be safe.” 

Natasha’s eyes narrowed questioningly, but Wanda held up her hand to silence her before she could speak.

“My powers don’t work that way. I can’t send you anywhere. So instead of asking me what I was thinking, maybe you should be asking yourself why you feel the safest place for you is in Stark’s arms.” 

XXXXX

“We’re still friends, right?” 

Natasha looked up from where she was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, going over a report Steve had written for Hill. “Of course we’re still friends.” 

Tony moved from his perch in the doorway, walking over to the counter and leaning against it right in front of her. “Then why did you give me the cold shoulder at the meeting yesterday?” 

“I wasn’t giving you the cold shoulder,” she said defensively. 

“You barely looked at me.” 

“Wow.” She set the papers down, looking up at him. “You’re really unbelievable. You do understand that not everything is about you, right Stark?” 

He laughed, flashing her a charming smile and her expression softened when she realized he’d been kidding with her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, pulling off his glasses and setting them down on the counter. 

She looked up at him, her eyes trained silently on his.

“I was a little nervous about us going out, and I had just had another argument with Steve, and I thought you were more interested in this version of me that doesn’t exist, and…. none of this is an excuse for me being a jerk.” 

“You were nervous?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve gone out with someone I actually care about? One. And look how well that turned out.” 

“Tony…” She leaned closer across the counter, swallowed thickly as she gazed into the honest expression in his wide eyes. “I guess I was kind of putting pressure on you by telling you about that other reality.” 

She offered him a half smile. “Still friends?” 

He nodded, his grin widening. “Still friends.” 

“Okay.” She turned back to Steve’s report, expecting him to retreat from the counter and move on to his next task for the day, but he stood firm in his spot, his eyes watching her. 

She kept her eyes on the file, waiting for him to say something else. 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he said finally. “Consider this. You and me. Do over.” 

She looked up at him silently. 

“Let’s have dinner. No pressure. Just two people spending time together. For real this time. Let me make it up to you. And if you still don’t have a good a time, well…. you’re heading back to New York with Barton and Hill anyway, right?” 

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Great.” He smiled, a soft, genuine smile. “Meet me at Stark Industries after work today? I know this great place close by. Really quiet and private.” 

“Sure.” 

He reached across the counter, squeezing her hand. “Then it’s a date.”


End file.
